jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia/Archiv4
Der Heilige Klingone Hallo Premia, Der Heilige Klingone kommt nicht mehr in die Jedipedia, egal vom welchen Rechner des Hauses er es versucht. Könntest du ihn bitte, wenn du wieder da bist über ICQ kontaktieren? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Klingone, ich hab den anderen Klingonen im ICQ angeschrieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:47, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Premia! ich hoffe du konntest ihm helfen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:07, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Er ist gerade nicht online. Ich hoffe ein Chat mit ihm wird weiterhelfen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:08, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab dir diesbezüglich auch eine PN geschickt, nachdem Der Heilige Klingone mir davon erzählt hat. Da er ja im Moment nicht in ICQ ist, kannst du dir ja mal die PN durchlesen, vielleich helfen dir die dort enhaltenen Informationen schon ein bisschen weiter. Damit du jetzt nicht in den Fenstern bzw. Tabs umherspringen musst, hier ein link. Gruß Boba 18:13, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Hi Boba, ich habe auf deine PN geantwortet. Ein Update, wie du es angesprochen hast, habe ich (noch) nicht durchgeführt. Das Problem werde ich am besten angehen können, wenn ich Klingone im ICQ habe. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:22, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Hi Premia, Vandale198 hat mich eben angeschrieben und mich gebeten, dir etwas von ihm auszurichten (wegen seiner Sperrung kann er das ja nicht selbst tun). Also es geht um die Sithpedia: Er beschwehrt sich darüber, dass... #... viele Benutzer der Jedipedia die Sithpedia beleidigen, #... "jeder Benutzer der Jedipedia denkt" (Zitat), er müsse in der Sithpedia die GNU-Lizenzvorlagen einfügen und das findet er anscheinend auch nicht so toll, da er die Lizenzen lieber selber einfügt und dafür "keine Vorlage braucht". Ich bin über die Sache nicht informiert, weis daher nicht, ob die Anschuldigungen der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ich hab einfach weitergegeben, was Shaak Ti mir gesagt hat. Gruß, Anakin 19:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Du must mal selbst gucken was er macht. Das ist auch nicht so toll.--Tobias 19:21, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Lizenz hin oder her, was die da treiben ist in meinen Augen einfach unmöglich, wer möchte schon, dass seine Artikel, die für dieses Wiki hier bestimmt sind, einfach bei irgendwelchen Schmarotzern landen. Sich jetzt auch noch zu wundern, dass einige von uns deshalb sauer werden (Beleidigung ist natürlich kein Weg, das weiß ich), ist doch schon leicht beschränkt. Wer mithilfe der Vorlage dem Gesetz genüge tut, weil die Sithpedianer da etwas nachlässig sind, ist außerdem völlig im Recht, und es gibt keinen Grund, sich darüber zu beschweren. Meiner Meinung nach sollte diese Seite komplett ignoriert werden - bis auf Ergänzung der Lizenzhinweise natürlich - denn früher oder später werden ihre Besucher durch die Hinweise bei uns landen und erkennen, dass diese Sithpedia nichts weiter ist als eine sinnfreie Billigkopie. Ich glaube, das hier habe ich schonmal gesagt: Feinde sind sie in keinster Weise, auch wenn sie sich unverschämt verhalten, denn wir sind in der Vorteilsposition. Was ich für diese Typen aufbringen kann, ist kein Hass - höchstens Mitleid, dieser "Shaak Ti" eingeschlossen. Ich glaube, wir können so langsam aufhören, über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Gruß Kyle 19:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich beobachte das Vorgehen dort stillschweigend und ich konnte bis jetzt keinerlei Beleidigungen von Jedipedianern feststellen. Wenn sich dort ein Benutzer der Jedipedia in der Anonymität einer IP-Adresse herumtreibt und in in der Sithpedia oder Codypedia jemanden beschimpfte, dann schreibe ich denjenigen auch an. Aber bis jetzt muss ich sagen, dass kein einziger Jedipedianer dort ausfällig geworden ist. Und das Setzen des Hinweises zur GNU-Lizenz ist unser gutes Recht, da es ja immerhin unsere Artikel sind. Wenn man es anders sieht, helfen wir der Sithpedia nur, um keine rechtlichen Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Diese Beschwerde ist demzufolge obsolet. Vor zwei Wochen wäre das vielleicht noch in der Codypedia ein Thema gewesen! Und Kyle hat Recht, wir sollten diese Thematik abhacken, da es sich nicht lohnt, darüber zu diskutieren. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:39, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Der Junge ist mit seiner Kopier-Wiki einfach irre.--Tobias 19:52, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube, dass du vielen hier aus der Seele sprichst, Tobias! Am Besten ist es, wenn du ihn und sein Projekt vollkommen ignorierst, denn dann verliert er schnell die Lust daran. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:57, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mach ich.Nur wo ich in angesprochen habe das er mit seiner Wiki und seinen Beleidigungen auf der Codypedia zu weit gegangen ist hat er mich gesperrt.--Tobias 20:00, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ist die Sithpedia eigentlich noch aktiv? Ich will auf die Seite, komm aber nicht drauf...oder hab ich den falschen Link? Inaktiver Benutzer 20:02, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Geh mal auf Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung und auf den Sithpedia Link der unter Beobachtung steht.--Tobias 20:05, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Habs auch so gefunden danke...die sind in sich ein wenig widersprüchlich aber ansonst mach ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken... Inaktiver Benutzer 20:09, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Bitte.--Tobias 20:12, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :nach 3x Bearbeitungskonflikt: :Mist, du warst schneller^^ Aber hier noch ein direkter Link: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite. Ich muss sagen, dass ich den Sinn dieser Sithpedia auch nicht ganz verstehe. Es macht doch wenig Sinn, das alles zu kopieren. Und viel erreichen wird er damit auch nicht. Und dass man die JP nicht einmal erwähnen darf, finde ich schon sehr eigenartig (ich habe ihn jedoch einmal gefragt, ob er etwas gegen die JP hat, und er hat gesagt, dass er sie sogar sehr schätzt - passt irgendwie nicht zusammen). Naja... aber ich denke auch, wir sollten das thema einfach ruhen lassen... :@Tobias: würdest du bitte deine Beiträge einrücken, ist etwas unübersichtlich so! :Gruß, Anakin 20:13, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke für den Tip,vergesse ich oft.--Tobias 20:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hallo Anakin, ich habe nun lange genug Shaak Tis Aktivitäten beobachtet, sowohl hier in der Jedipedia, als auch in Cody- und Sithpedia. Ich werde jetzt etwas aussprechen, was wahrscheinlich viele denken: Shaak Ti zieht eine Show ab, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. In der Wikisprache geht man dagegen mit folgendem Leitsatz vor: "Don't feed the trolls." - "Füttere keine Trolle." Was so viel wie "Schenke Wichtigtuern keine Aufmerksamkeit." heißen soll. Bei StarWars-Chroniken.de haben wir hierfür den Keks, und den kriegt Shaak Ti jetzt von mir: Bild:keks.gif Gruß, Premia Admin 00:07, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weißt du was er jetzt gemacht hat?Er hat einen zweiten Admin eingestellt der angeblich aus Jedipedia kommt dann er hat mir gesagt das er den zum kopieren ausnutzt.Dann hat der neue Admin ihm seine Rechte entzogen und er weiß jetzt nicht wie er die wiederbekommen kann.Echt peinlich.--Tobias 00:11, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) In die letzten Änderungen hat es nicht gepasst, deshalb hier nochmal das Statement zu Shaak Tis unbefristeten Sperre. Ich habe mich mit den Admins über ihn abgesprochen, und wir sind einstimmig zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er eine starke Unruhe in die Jedipedia bringt. Daraus kann nur die unbefristete Sperre folgen. Schade, dass es soweit kommen musste. Premia Admin 00:20, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja, wirklich schade, dass es dazu kommen musste. Ich denke zwar, dass es auch gereicht hätte, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber nachdem er seine Zeit in Zukunft wohl eh in sein "eigenes Star Wars-Wiki" steckt und warscheinlich keine brauchbaren Beiträge mehr kommen werden, ist eine Sperrung wohl das beste. Gruß, Anakin 16:35, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Er ist ja selber schuld. SO weit ich weiß, wurde er ja oft genug verwarnt. --Finwe Disku 16:37, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wie schafft es Shaak Ti überhaupt immer wieder zu vandalieren?Dazu müsste er nach einer sperrung doch immer den Rechner wechseln.Außerdem nervt der Vandalismus.--Tobias 17:45, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Tobias, das geht, wenn man den Router immer wieder neu startet. Ich habe seinen gesamten Range gesperrt: 84.58.0.0 und 84.59.0.0. (siehe Vorlage:Range) Jetzt haben wir erst mal Ruhe vor ihm. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:53, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja gut Entschuldigung.Danke Premia.--Tobias 17:56, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: Das http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Sithpedia:Krieg_gegen_die_Jedipedia müsst ihr euch mal angucken!! Da merkt man, dass die Sithpedia nur eine Lachnummer ist, und kein Wiki!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 21:47, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das wussten wir bereits... Aber gut, dann wissen wir ja wenigstens, worauf wir uns einstellen müssen - falls irgendjemand seinem Aufruf folgt. Gruß Kyle 01:06, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, ihr verwechselt Shaak Ti´s www.jedimaster.acc.de/Stiphpedia mit der inaktiven www. jedimEIster.acc.de/Sithpedia, deren namen eer benutzt, um sich mit den "alten" Sithpedianern in Verbindung zu bringen. Dem ist aber nicht so.--Kanzler Patrick 20:49, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Benutzer mit Babel Hallo Premia! Mir ist gerade diese Kategorie aufgefallen, und ich hätte gerne gewusst, weshalb du sie überhaupt eingerichtet hast. Ich kann nämlich ehrlich gesagt in einer Auflistung von Leuten, die mit mehr oder weniger kreativen, bunten Feldern ihre Benutzerseiten aufpeppen, keinen Sinn erkennen. Im Vergleich zu Kategorien wie Jedipedianer zum Beispiel, ist sowas doch überflüssig bis zum Anschlag - oder nicht? Wäre nett, wenn du es mir begreiflich machen könntest, denn so wie ich dich kenne, tust du nichts ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben. Liebe Grüße - Kyle 16:43, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Kyle, das möchte ich dir gerne erklären. In den Babelvorlagen ist immer folgender Zusatz integriert: . Ohne diesen Zusatz werden die Abstände zwischen den Babel zu groß. Aus designtechnischen Gründen muss die Kategorie also drin bleiben, so sinnfrei sie auf den ersten Blick auch erscheinen mag. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 16:53, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Aha, deshalb also. Aber das finde ich schon ungewöhnlich, dass sich die gewünschte Position nicht irgendwie durch einen anderen Befehl - also einen Formatierbefehl - erzielen lässt. Aber vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was dazu ein. Danke für die Erklärung, dann werde ich wohl erstmal mit diesem "Unsinn" leben müssen... :) Kyle 16:58, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::So sinnfrei ist die Kategorie ja nun auch wieder nicht. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:59, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach ja? Dann nenne mir bitte einen Grund, so etwas einzurichten (von deinem Design-Problem mal abgesehen). ;) Kyle 17:12, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Kann ich machen. Da kann man sehen, wer Babel in seiner Benutzerseite hat. Erklär du mir mal was Kategorie:Benutzer soll. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 17:17, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Punkt 1) Was bringt es mir zu wissen, wer Babel hat, die sind lediglich eine Ausschmückung - also nichts von Bedeutung. Punkt 2) Die Kategorie "Benutzer" enthält ausschließlich aktive Benutzer, und ist damit wesentlich praktischer als die Benutzerliste. Außerdem führt sie zu den untergeordneten Benutzerkategorien wie zum Beispiel "Benutzer mit ICQ" weiter, die sehr wohl einen Sinn haben. Tja, Premia, du bist am Zug. Bild:--).gif (Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir messen, ich möchte dir nur sagen, wie ich das sehen, und ich glaube so falsch ist meine Sichtweise nicht.) Kyle 17:27, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Das mag ja alles sein, aber was willst du mit all dem bezwecken...? Bild:idea.gif Premia Admin 17:28, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich will eigentlich gar nichts bezwecken, ich wollte gerade nur eine möglichst gute Antwort auf deine Frage geben. Dass sich das mit der Babel-Kategorie dadurch nicht ändern wird, ist mir klar. Kyle 17:34, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Tja, so ist das nun. Du erkennst keinen Sinn in der Kategorie:Benutzer mit Babel, ich keinen in Kategorie:Benutzer (Unterkategorien ausgeschlossen, sollte klar sein). Ich kann dir auch sagen, weshalb ich keinen Sinn darin erkenne, weil die aktiven Benutzer schon unter Kategorie:Jedipedianer aufgelistet sind. Das mit Kategorie:Benutzer ist demnach imho unnötig. (Unterkategorien natürlich wieder ausgeschlossen) Premia Admin 17:41, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Shaak ti Ich nehme an, du hast die IP überprüft und festgestellt, dass er es ist. Er hatte mich ja vor ein paar Monaten mal angeschrieben und ich half ihm wieder hier hinzukommen. Sipan Salim alias Shaak ti scheint doch noch ein ziemlich unreifes Kleinkind zu sein... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:49, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was?? Der hat schon wieder vandaliert? Da fragt man sich doch, wie dumm Leute sein können.... --Finwe Disku 17:51, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wie oft muss man eigentlich noch sagen, dass man mit Vandalen am besten fertig wird indem man sie ignoriert? Ihr tut gerade das exakte Gegenteil, ist das denn so schwer zu begreifen? Kyle 17:54, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Anscheinend ist es echt schwer zu begreifen. Macht die Änderung einfach stillschweigend rückgängig und fackelt nicht lange. Solche Diskussionen sind unnötig und fördern nur weiteren Vandalismus. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:55, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ani meint die Änderungen, die Vandalen hinterlassen, die sollen rückgängig gemacht werden, nicht diese Diskussion. Grobe Beleidigungen und Folgekommentare dürfen allerdings aus Diskussionen kommentarlos gelöscht werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:21, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jep. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:26, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Halbsperrung Hi Premia, ich würde gerne meine Benutzerseite halbsperren lassen, da Shaak dort mit seiner IP-Adresse Vandalisiert hat. The Collector Audienz 13:23, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Collector, ich habe deine Benuterzeite auf Halbsperre gesetzt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:23, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Premia, darf ich fragen, was ne Halbsperre ist? Darth Nihilus 66 07:56, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::"Halbsperre" bedeutet, dass nicht angemeldete Benutzer (also IPs) die Seite nicht bearbeiten können. Das wird gemacht, wenn ein Artikel häufig vandaliert wird (oder eine Benutzerseite). MfG - Cody 08:33, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ach so ist das, danke. Darth Nihilus 66 09:12, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wir sind ja gerade bei Vandalen etc: Was hat Sith Lord verbrochen, dass seine Änderung auf Nihilus Disku revertet wurde? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:04, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die IP ist die von Shaak Ti, das ist der Grund. MfG - Cody 21:05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das war Shaak Ti unter anderen Benutzernamen.--Tobias 21:06, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Oh sorry Cody hab gar nicht gesehen das du schon geantwortet hast.--Tobias 21:07, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, das wusste ich nicht...dann ist es ja in Ordnung. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:08, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Änderung des Benutzernamens Hi, in meinem Wiki möchte ich gerne meinen Benutzernamen ändern. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? The Collector Audienz 16.05, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Dafür musst du diese Erweiterung installieren: Renameuser. Premia Admin 17:34, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Langsam nervt's... Ich denke das spricht für sich selbst... http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Starwarspedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite http://jedimaster.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Hauptseite--Opi-Wann Knobi 17:46, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tja, diese Gratis-Wikis sind ja wirklich die reinste Landplage. Bild:;-).gif Vielleicht sollte man den Anbeitern mal stecken, dass sie durch solche miesen Wiki-Klone in Verruf kommen könnten. Aber die beiden werden es wahrscheinlich auch nicht lange machen, am besten über ihre Rechte aufklären und ansonsten ignorieren. Gruß Kyle 17:54, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe mal im Portal drauf aufmerksam gemacht. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:58, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Bei dieser Sithpedia haben sie wenigstens das Gründungsdatum verändert Bild:;-).gif Inaktiver Benutzer 18:13, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Gratis-Wiki hat anfangs gut kooperiert, nun antworten sie aus mir unbekannten Gründen leider nicht mehr auf meine Mails. Trotzdem werde ich Gratis-Wiki auf dieses Starwarspedia aufmerksam machen. Bitte setzt keine Hinweise mehr auf diese Kopierwikis von Gratis-Wiki, dass die Artikel von Jedipedia sind, wir müssen dieses Problem direkt mit Gratis-Wiki klären. Premia Admin 20:17, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich kann mir vorstellen warum die nicht mehr anworten, der site-admin hat wahrscheinlich die Lust an diesem Projekt verloren, so wie das bei fast allen wikis ist die dort angemeldet sind. In dem Forum dazu haben die seit gut 4 Wochen nichts mehr geschrieben. Müssen wir uns wohl anders darum kümmern. Boba 20:39, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hallo, seit ihr mal bitte so gut das dieser Shaak Ti unser Forum mit seinem dämlichen Sithpedia in Ruhe lässt? Wir haben inzwischen abgebüst und wollen mit solchen Themen wie Star Wars Wikia nichts zu tun haben... danke! Jedimeister Obi Wan 23:03, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Shaak ti hat mit uns nichts zu tun, der ist hier gesperrt. Wir würden sicherlich nicht jemanden dazu abstellen in Foren oder anderswo zu vandalieren. Schon gar nicht wegen sowas banalem, wie ein Kopierwiki, immerhin habt ihr ja eingesehen, dass kopieren nicht in Ordnung ist. Gruß Boba 23:12, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke für das Verständnis, aber was denkt sich der Junge bei dem Mist? Will er uns in die Sache mit rein ziehen? Wir sind froh das wir noch einen guten Ruf haben und wollen es uns nicht bei jedem "vergeigen". Und dann noch jedimaster, also mein Name verwenden und dann noch hier damit werben und vandalieren, das geht einfach zu weit! Ich weiß noch wie der Junge sich hereingesteigert hat, als es über uns etwas zu ärgern gab....und jetzt plötzlich will er mit uns eine Partnerschaft eingehen, wir wissen mit wem wir eine eingehen...aber bestimmt nicht mit dem Jungen und seinen Vandalintrigen und seinen geplanten Hackerangriffe etc... --Jedimeister Obi Wan 23:52, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hackerattacken?? Jetzt wird er aber größenwahnsinnig -.- Boba 00:15, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Werden - Das war er glaube ich schon vorher... Kyle 13:24, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Langsam nervt der wirklich, jetzt schreibt er allen meiner User eine E-Mail: Die Sithpedia ist wieder erwacht: www.jedimaster.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Hauptseite(von sipanz@hotmail.de )ich glaube der Junge ist geistlich zurückgeblieben oder einfach DUMM. Also ich hätte mir sowas mit 12/13 garnicht zugetraut, außerdem hatte ich mit 12 noch kein I-Net erst mit 16 -.-* Der Junge ist ein Vandale und gehört aus dem Netz gekickt! -- Jedimeister Obi Wan 11. Okt 2007, 16:48 (CEST) Wie gesagt wir können gar nichts gegen ihn machen.--Tobias 17:00, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hallo, Jedimeister Obi-Wan. Ich habe jetzt deine Beiträge hier gelesen, und ich kann dich auch verstehen. Leider gibt es für den Internet Explorer keinen Deppen-Filter, im Internet tummeln sich also jede Menge Leute, die man eher in einer geschlossenen Anstalt vermuten würde. Sich darüber aufzuregen bringt leider gar nichts, alles was uns übrig bleibt ist also, diese Leute aus wikis wie diesem fernzuhalten und sie ansonsten zu ignorieren. Wer hier stören will, sollte nicht auch noch die Genugtuung bekommen, Tages- bzw. Wochengespräch zu sein. Jede Woche kommen hier unterbelichtete Gestalten zum Vandalieren, das kann man entweder akzeptieren und sich angemessen verhalten, oder man versaut sich den Tag damit, es nicht zu tun. Du kannst diesen "geistig zurückgebliebenen Jungen", wie du sagst, gerne im Auge behalten, und Premia bei eventuellen Lizenzverletzungen benachrichtigen, jetzt aber jeden Unsinn, den er anstellt zu kommentieren und zu diskutieren, bringt uns keinen Meter weiter. Leute wie er wollen Aufmerksamkeit, nicht selten wegen irgendwelcher Minderwertigkeitskomplexe oder ähnlichem, wenn wir sie ihnen geben, wird es unter Umständen nur noch schlimmer. Er ist im Moment keine echte Bedrohung, also auch kein Gesprächsthema, deshalb wäre es gut, wenn wir jetzt mit diesen sinnfreienn Debatten (bzw. Monologen deinerseits) aufhören könnten. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Gruß Kyle 19:02, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Kyle: Du hast Recht, es bringt nichts...ich kann ihn bloß nicht verstehen warum er vandaliert? Die Jedipedia ist ein recht nettes Volk. Auch uns wurde hoffentlich verziehen...obwohl ich heute noch ein ziemlich mullmiges Gefühl habe^^ Jedimeister Obi Wan 19:53, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde die beste Entschuldigung ist immer das was man getan hat einzusehen...das tust du offensichtlich, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Inaktiver Benutzer 13:44, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Verwaist30 hat wirklich Recht. Das "mulmige Gefühl" von Jedimeister Obi-Wan ist absolut nicht nötig, er soll uns als Kollege weiterhin willkommen sein. Gruß Kyle 14:12, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Server... Hi Premia, vor circa 2 Minuten war der Server der Jedipedia down, da ging gar nichts mehr. Ich will dich ja nicht drängen, aber...bitte tue dein möglichstest, dass du bald einen anderen findest :) Wir alle hoffen dass das schnell passiert und du nicht allzuviel Zeit in die Suche investieren musst. Möge die Macht mit dir ein...mit uns allen. :) Gruß Boba 21:37, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikelanzahl Hi Premia, ich wollte dich mal was fragen......da gibt es wohl ein Problem mit der Anzahl von Artikel bei mir! Das bedeutet wenn ich eingebe ' Meister Plo Koon' zeigt es bei mir nur 54 Artikel an (ich habe jedoch 57 geschrieben)....wie kann das passieren? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:12, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Dann hast du dich wohl verzählt.Außerdem ist die Zahl der Edits und selbstgeschriebenen Artikeln unwichtig.--Tobias 16:14, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich kann schon verstehen, dass er das wissen will. Also entweder er hat sich verzählt oder Artikel wurden gelöscht. --Finwe Disku 16:17, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich kanns nur so sagen, erstens ich kann zählen (ich bin ehrenhaft .. und nehme nicht andere Artikel als meine an, daher muss ja irgendwo ein Fehler sein....), zweitens alle Artikel existieren noch und drittens wie kann das passieren?! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:30, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Du bist auf keine Fall ein Einzelfall...ich glaube Nihilus 66 hat das Problem auch und ich habe sogar zu viele Artikel...woran das liegt weiß ich allerdings nicht... Inaktiver Benutzer 16:31, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich zähle 56 Artikel, angezeigt werden 54. Woran kann das liegen? Es muss nicht mal unbedingt sein, dass zwei Artikel gelöscht wurden. Es besteht nämlich noch die Möglichkeit, dass Plo Koon zwei Artikel als Stub neu erstellt hat, diese zählt die Statistik nämlich nur als Edit und nicht als Create. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:35, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::nach BK: ::Ich habe mir da mal Gedanken gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Premia mal ein paar Sachen ausprobieren müsste und Zwar: ::#Wenn ein Artikel geschrieben wird, der Artikel aber schon unter einem anderem Namen existiert und dann zur Weiterleitung gemacht wird, ob der Artikel dann noch als geschriebener Artikel zählt. ::#Wenn eine Weiterleitung gemacht wird, dabei ein Fehler gemacht wird und die Weiterleitung nicht direkt eine Weiterleitung ist (Also zum Beispiel statt dem # ein + gemacht wird) und dann erst später zu einer richtigen Weiterleitung gemacht wird, ob die eigentliche Weiterleitung dann als geschriebener Artikel zählt. (Widerspricht sich zwar in gewisser Weise mit punkt 1, aber ist auch nur eine Theorie) ::Gruß Boba 16:40, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Hi Boba, zu 1: Der Edit bleibt in dem Fall bestehen, der Create geht allerdings verloren, weil es den Artikel ja nun schon gibt; zu 2: Eine Weiterleitung ist zu kurz, um als Create durchzugehen, deshalb wird sie nur als Edit gewertet. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:44, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Allerdings wird aus der Weitlerleitung ein Create, wenn danach daruas ein Artikel wird...der Create wird dann dem Ersteller der Weiterleitung zugeschrieben (so wars bei mir bei der ursprünglichen Weiterleitung Deeze). Inaktiver Benutzer 16:47, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Da diese Fragen in ähnlicher Form öfter auftauchen, habe ich meine Benutzerseite nun um diesen Abschnitt ergänzt: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer:Premia#UserStatistics Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 17:19, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fragen Hi Premia, wie ist das eigentlich mit den Administratorentiteln bei Jedipedia? Wann wird man ein Administrator?Wieso? Viele Grüße, Jooruz C'Baotth 14:32, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob das jetzt vollkommen korrekt ist, aber ich denke man muss sich wirklich für die Jedipedia reinhängen. Man muss sich mit Star Wars und dem Wiki-Code auskennen und auch Zeit und Lust haben hier zu arbeiten. --Finwe Disku 14:38, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Adminstratoren werden bei Benötigung von den Administratoren aus den Benutzern gewählt. Boba 15:04, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::... und sollten schon über eine gewisse Erfahrung verfügen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 15:36, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Eigenes Wiki Ich wollte mir ein eigenes Wiki von http://www.gratis-wiki.com/ Seite aus einrichten. Wie funktioniert denn der Wiki Code? Ist damit die Schwierigkeit gemeint, Babeln einzurichten und sowas in der Art? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 14:42, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was is das denn für ein Wiki was du machen willst? --Finwe Disku 14:49, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Eins über Waffenkunde. Ich werde bloß die ersten Tage, b.z.w Wochen alleine daran arbeiten, da ich erstmal für mich selber eine gewisse anfängliche Praxis und einen kleinen Grundstock an Artikeln erstellen will. Ich weiß nicht, wie man die Anmeldung generell als Admin sperrt. Das sollte Premia mir vielleicht mal sagen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:40, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Erstekll dir dein Wiki bei www.acc.de. Da habe ich auch meines Erstellt. ist she reinfach zu machen.--Kanzler Patrick 21:48, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich versuche, die Vorlagentabellen für die Artikel hier zu kopieren, um sie später zu verändern. Aber schon sobald ich es nur reinkopiere, erscheint nur noch Datensalat. Warum bloß? Das müsste doch eigentlich alles Wiki Standard sein... Also ich meine so: Personenvorlage, Vorlage für Fahrzeuge und so.... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:00, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die Jedipedia ist schon etwas individualisiert worden, d.h. dass schon viele Erweiterungen installiert wurden, die beispielsweise die if-Funktion einer Infobox ermöglichen. Außerdem sind für die Erstellung zahlreicher Vorlagen weitere technische Vorlagen essentiell. Ohne die geht rein gar nichts. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:35, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Versionsbereinigung Hallo, Premia! Könntest du bei Sith mal eine Versionsbereinigung durchführen, damit wir Shaak Tis Vandalismus nicht mehr in den Versionen haben? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:52, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Garm, ich möchte an diesem Artikel keine Versionsbereinigung durchführen, da ich hierfür fast 200 Versionen einzeln per Hand markieren müsste. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:57, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Oh, das habe ich jetzt nicht bedacht. Sorry. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:59, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Sith war die am drittmeißten aufgerufene Seite, und jetzt wurde das wieder auf null gestetzt. Eigentlich Schade. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:01, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Kein Problem, Garm! Konntest du ja nicht wissen, dass das so ist. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:02, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Och, das tut mir noch mehr leid, Sorry. Aber mit unserer Besucheranzahl ist er nächste Woche wieder auf Platz drei ;-). Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 20:03, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::??? Wieso fliegt denn da die Besucherzehl raus, Premia? Nicht jeder Besucher hat schließlich auch daran gearbeitet. Würde mich interessieren. Gruß Kyle 20:21, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hi Kyle! Das bringt die Wikisoftware leider mit sich. Da kann man nichts machen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:10, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Okay, danke Premia. Liebe Grüße - Kyle 07:52, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Premia, du Gangsta^^ Hey, Premia! Du bist, so nehm ich mal stark an, nicht Eko Fresh, oder? Ich meine JEDESMAL, dass du da rumrappst. Du siehst ihm zum VERWECHSELN ähnlch! Wollt nur fragen, villeicht bist du das ja oder dein Zwilling oder sowas^^. Dark Lord Disku 18:10, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das ist die schlimmste Beleidigung, die mir jemals untergekommen ist. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 18:19, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Sry ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, aber wenn ich DEIN Bild und SEINES vergleich... ausserdem die Nationalität. Dark Lord Disku 18:24, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Redeste wohl jetzt nicht mehr mit mir? Dark Lord Disku 18:36, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Mein Statement ist augenzwinkernd gemeint, siehe Smiley oben. *g* Premia Admin 18:42, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Gut, es ist nie zu unterschätzen, ein EIS als Gegner zu haben... Dark Lord Disku 18:46, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die Ausage von Dark Lord ist echt gut! Ein EIS...! Waaahhh! Rennt! Bild:;-).gif Ilya 18:50, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Leck mich! Bild:--P.gif Premia Admin 18:53, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::SO war das allerdings jetzt nicht gemeint. Ich mag aber alle Sorten von Eis. Wirklich! Die sind mir symphatisch! Auch Mr. Freeze auss Batman fand ich immer toll! Aber egal...^^ Dark Lord Disku 19:00, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Hmm... *schleck* Schoko, oder? Bild:;-).gif Ilya 19:02, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Vanilleeis mit Preiselbeerfüllung im Schokomantel. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 19:12, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich habe natürlich nur den Schokomantel gekostet... Bild:Grins.png Ilya 19:16, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Dunkle Schokolade!! Die dunkle Seite!! Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 19:19, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Sry, aber das ist das einzige, was noch hell in mir is(s)t: Vanilleis! Dark Lord Disku 19:21, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Ich stell mir das gerade so bildhaft vor. Da sind Ben Kenobi und Premia in so Hip Hop Kluft mit Ketten, Kappen und langen Hosen und drehen ein Video:Yeah das Leben im Gheeeettttoooo (gröl) Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:22, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Ja..... das ist eine lustige Vorstellung Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 19:25, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Ben trägt zusätzlich ein paar Ringe an seinen Fingern und macht son paar lässige Handbewegungen und wackelt mit dem Kopf immer derbe hin und her. Premi hat das Mikrofon und fuchtelt mit seiner Hand direkt vor der Kamera rum:"Yeah Alta STAR WARS BOY ich bin, Yeah yeah yeah!'' E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:30, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST)'' :::::::::::::::Jupp, klar. Mit nem Eis als Micro und Ben mit den Pfarrern einen gregorianischen Bass bildend^^. Dark Lord Disku 19:34, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Man habt ihr Fantasien......^^ Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:37, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::It's the Dark Side! We got Ice-Cream!! Ben, der mit den Pfarrern den Bass macht gefällt mir.^^ MfG - Cody 19:39, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kann es ein, dass ich hier gerade sie sinnfreieste Diskussion in der gesamten zweijährigen Geschichte der Jedipedia lese? Bild:--).gif Na egal, sollt ja euren Spaß haben - armer Premia... Gruß Kyle 19:40, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich Kyle! Aber du musst doch auch zugeben, es ist lustig. MfG - Cody 19:42, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja Alter, Premia ist der Stärkste im Ghetto von Berlin, mit dem und seinem Partner Ben (nur genannt: Der Pfarrer) legt sich keiner an. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:44, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::In der Tat die sinnfreiste Diskussion in der gesamten zweijährigen Geschichte der Jedipedia - aber lustig. Bild:lol3.gif Premia Admin 20:03, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich tippe auch mal auf die sinnfreieste Diskussion in der gesamten zweijährigen Geschichte der Jedipedia. Hmmm langsam komme ich an die Preiselbeerfüllung! ^^ Ilya 20:13, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Du bist nicht eingeloggt. Pas bloß auf, das mag der gefährliche GANGST Premia nicht, wenn sich hier Leute geheim rumtreiben. Das ist sein Revier, denn er ist der Stärkste hier. Reimt sich sogar^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:10, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Mach halt nen Rap draus! :) Kyle 20:11, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Und bete, dass dich der Pfarrer nicht bemerkt, he got Ice-Cream!^^ MfG - Cody 20:12, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Der Pfarrer.....das ist Premias Unterführer in der Gang. Der beseitigt die unangenehmen Leute, so wie dich und mich. Wir müssen uns bloß in Acht nehmen. Alle im Knast fürchten sich vor Premia. Er ist der Rap-Star!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:15, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Pfarrer hat mich! *gargel* Bild:;-).gif Ilya 20:17, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Er ist auf 5 Sternen zum tode verurteilt! MfG - Cody 20:18, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Unser Admin-Eis als Gangsta is schon ne kranke, jedoch lustige Vorstellung. Darth Nihilus 66 20:19, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Lasst die Hinrichtung beginnen! Müähähähä! Ilya 20:21, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Da musst du die beiden aber erst mal kriegen. Darth Nihilus 66 20:22, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Tja, wiedereinmal wird die Schokolade über die Galaxis herrschen!! MfG - Cody 20:23, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Und dann haben wir ihn, den Frieden! Ilya 20:24, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Nein, das Schlaraffenland! ICE-CREAM, we got Ice-Cream!! MfG - Cody 20:26, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ah, ein Meer aus Preiselbeermarmelade und Vanilleeis. Die Berge sind aus dunkler Schokolade gefertigt. Mhmmmmmmm! Ilya 20:28, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich seh Premia schon hoppen nachdem ein englisches Buch auf deutsch rausgekommen ist: "Hier kommt ne neue deutsche Quelle".^^ Dark Lord Disku 20:29, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::"Hier kommt die neue Deutsche Welle, hier kommt ne neue deutsche Quelle." ha ha ha ha ha E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:30, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Genau. Premia gewinnt im Rap-Contest gegen Jabba und wird der Herr aller Syndikate der Hutten. Er ist besser als Eko. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:30, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Aber sicher! Der neue Outer-Rim-Champion! Oh mann... :) Kyle 20:31, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Und er kann alle Sklaven freilassen... Hallo kitschiges Happy End? *g* Ilya 20:32, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::"Ich bin nicht gekommen, um Sklaven zu befreien..." - Ich will in Jabbas Palast ordentlich Parties schmeißen!!! Kyle 20:33, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Jooo, Party!!!!!!!! Party bei Premia@Jabbas Palast!! MfG - Cody 20:35, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::::Oke... Let's rock!*g* Ilya 20:36, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::::Max Reebo is in the House!! *mitgröl* MfG - Cody 20:37, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Kinners, wenn das hier ein Besucher liest... :) Kyle 20:38, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Dann wird er sich sofort anmelden, weil wir so eine ausgelassene und lustige Comunity sind! Naja, wenn wir nicht gleich alle wegen Spam gesperrt werden^^ MfG - Cody 20:40, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt. Und er soll einfach mitrocken! *g* Aber ich denke Besucher werden eher positiv darauf reagieren. Hoffe ich.. Ilya 20:42, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das hoffe ich... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 20:43, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Nur Ilya, die wird von Premia dem Rancor zum Fraß vorgeworfen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:45, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Den besiege ich mit links! ^^ Ilya 20:47, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Und das alles nur weil der Scheiß(h)er® eine kleine ähnlichkeit bemerkt hat.... MfG - Cody 20:47, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt. Dark Lord of the Shit, du bist Schuld! ^^ Ilya 20:49, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Holt den Rancor! :) Kyle 20:52, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wior feiern jetzt auf Premias Wüstenbarke. Eine hat Luke nicht zerstört.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:56, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Fass, Rancor, fass! = ) Ilya 20:57, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ... Ähm Jungs (und Mädel)... müsst ihr net arbeiten? --Modgamers 20:58, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Im Moment nich, nech? Der Rancor kommt mit. Da setzen wir uns drauf und singen:Die Karawane zieht weiter, Sultan Premia hat Durscht, Premia hat Durscht... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:59, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Modgamers, wir müssen nicht, und wir wollen lieber feiern. Doch da kam der Pfarrer, der wusste bescheid, der kannte den Sarlac und der war nischt sehr weit... MfG - Cody 21:06, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Leute, könnt ihr euch nicht mal zusammenreißen? Ehrlich gesagt hat diese Diskussion ihren Witz schon verloren, als das Eis nicht mehr Thema war. Und E.B und Ilya: Schwafelt bitte in ICQ oder per Mail weiter. Danke. 21:08, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich finde es immernoch lustig, aber wenn du meinst, wir sollen aufhören... Bild:--(.gif MfG - Cody 21:10, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Also ich wollte nicht, dass jetzt sowas draus wird. Sry Premia, aber ne Gesichts-OP ist immer noch ne Möglichkeit. Bild:;-).gif Dark Lord Disku 21:15, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Also das war jetzt echt jenseits des guten Geschmacks... Kyle 21:29, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Manche wissen eben nicht, wann sie aufhören sollten. Premia Admin 21:52, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nee war nicht so gemeint... ich bin doch erst 15 und kenne keine Grenzen... Dark Lord Disku 19:42, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Solltest dir langsam welche zulegen, das hat noch keinem geschadet. Gruß Kyle 19:48, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Spätestens, wenn alles in Trümern leigt und ich einsehe, dass ich Scheisse gebaut habe, DANN werde ich sie kennen! Dark Lord Disku 21:32, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Hey, http://youtube.com/watch?v=Pef_8mvpkP0 E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:07, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) 6000.Artikel Hi Premia, worum geht es in dem 6000.Artikel??? Gruß, Jooruz C'Baotth 23:01, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sämtliche Meilensteine der Jedipedia werden HIER aufgelistet. Dort kannst du auch nachsehen, welcher Artikel der 6.000ste ist :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:11, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Cover von Ultimative Chronic thumb Hi Premia, Wer sind folgende Personen auf dem Cover von der Ultimativen Chronik? -Die 2 Personen unter Mon Mothna -Die 2 Personen unter Chewie Gruß, Jooruz C'Baotth 15:44, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also die Zweite Person unter Mon Mothma müsste Stren sein. Bei der anderen bin ich mir nicht sicher. Hier mal das Bild, damit man nicht immer danach suchen muss. Boba 15:52, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, das ist nicht Streen, denn die Person auf dem Bild hat mehrere tausend Jahre vorher gelebt, denn die Cover-Iluustrationen stammen aus dem Buch und wurden nur coloriert ;). Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:55, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Nicht...hmmm...du hast das Buch doch Garm, kannst du nciht mal nachgucken :) Boba 16:04, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Also dieser grüne "alien" ist Memit Nadill,wer der alte Mann jedoch ist, weiß ich nicht. Die unter Chewie scheinen mit Verehrer von Naga Sadow zu sein →http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/43/Battle_of_Coruscant_Great_Hyperspace_War.jpg. Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:12, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Der weißbärtige Jedi unter Memit Nadill ist Sonam-Ha'ar. Bei den zwei Personen unter Chewie handelt es sich um Sith-Krieger von Naga Sadow. Komisch...mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass das Cover von Die ultimative Chronik im Vergleich zum Cover von The Essential Chronology spiegelverkehrt ist. Premia Admin 17:26, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Hast du nur die englische Ausgabe? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:34, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Yep, ich habe die englische Ausgabe. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:39, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) THX,Leute!!!Jooruz C'Baotth 19:44, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST)]] 19:42, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild jedi.geonosis.jpg Hi Premia, ist bekannt wer folgende Jedi auf dem Bild jedi.geonosis.jpg sind? -Jedi rechts von Shaak Ti -Jedi links von Kit Fisto Gruß, Jooruz C'Baotth 17:46, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) 17:45, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Jooruz, hast du einen Link zum Bild? Mit deiner Signatur stimmt was nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:08, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich vermute mal, das hier ist gemeint. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:14, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jop,Admiral,du hast recht,das Bild is gemeint. @Premia:Die Signatur sieht so komisch aus,weil ich den Kommentar geschrieben habe ohne eingeloggt gewesen zu sein.Als ich das dann berichtigt habe kam dieser Text raus Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:41, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Der Jedi rechts von Shaak Ti scheint unbekannt zu sein, der links von Kit Fisto könnte Plo Koon sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:30, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oder...Moment,könnte das neben Kit nicht vllt A‘Sharad Hett sein??? MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 20:57, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das ist dann doch eher unwahrscheinlich. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:02, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Der links nebe ihm sieht nach Tiin aus, und der rechte hat Hörner. Ich glaube rechts ist ein Zabrak. MfG - Cody 21:03, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, ich sehe auch ein Horn. Ist bestimmt Saesee Tiin. Premia Admin 21:05, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hi Leute, könnte dieser Charakter neben Shaak Ti nicht vllt Koffi Arana sein? in dem Artikel zu Koffi Arana steht zwar nicht,dass er bei der schlacht von Geonosis mitgemacht hat,aber möglich ises doch,oder??? Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 19:52, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Es ist eher unwahrscheinlich würde ich sagen da Koffi Arana nur in wenigen Büchern auftaucht und daher von einem Buchautor erfunden wurde wie viele Charaktere wie z.B Thrawn.--Tobias 19:56, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Drei Fragen thumb|Ein mysteriöser Togruta hinter Plo Koon 1.: Wie bzw. mit welchem Programm hast du diese Bilder von Internetseiten (wie ) gemacht? 2.: Mit welchem Programm kann man diese Banner (wie Bild:Jedipedia Header Portal Episode II.jpg) machen 3.: Was ist das für ein Togruta in dem Bild rechts von hier? Shaak Ti kann es kaum sein, da dieser Togruta ein grünes Lichtschwert hat, und Raana Tey hat zwar ein grünes, aber hat in der Ära der alten Rebublik gelebt! Weißt du die Antwort? The Collector Audienz 13:55, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Collector, :zu deiner dritten Frage: :Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher,aber ich nehme mal an,dass Shaak Ti während der Schlacht ihr Lichtschwert verloren hat und ein anderes benutzte,oder dass es sich bei diesem(oder dieser)mysteriösen Torguta um irgendeinen unwichtigen Nebencharakter handelt,der während der Schlacht starb. Grzß,Jooruz C'Baotth 15:10, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo Leute, das auf dem Bild ist Shaak Ti, denn das grüne Lichtschwert gehört nicht zu ihr. Das Lichtschwert gehört vermutlich Stass Allie oder Bultar Swan. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:14, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Da gebe ich Plo Koon absolut recht, das Schwert gehört nicht zu ihr und wenn man genau hinsieht, sieht man oben links ein blaues Lichtschwert. Zu den anderen Fragen, Bilder von Internetseiten, also Screenshots...die macht man mit paint, einfach einfügen...mache ich zumindest so :) zur anderen Frage, die Header macht Premia mit Photoshop. Übrigends, wenn du einfach nur einen link zum Bild machen willst, dann machst du das indem du einfach einen Doppelpunkt vor Bild setzt, also so :Bild:Hallihallo.jpg, dann die eckigen klammern drum und das Ganze sieht bei deinen genannten Bildern so aus: Bild:Jedipedia Header Portal Episode II.jpg und so Bild:Jedipedia Hauptseite1.jpg. Das funktioniert auch bei Kategorien so Gruß Boba 15:35, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) @Frage 3: Hi,um genau zu sein sieht man da oben in der Mitte vom Bild das Ende der violetten Klinge von Mace Windu. Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:17, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das würde ich auch sagen. Außerdem:1.Wo kommt die grüne Klinge dann her? und 2. Wärs nicht möglich dass das jemand anders ist? Mace Windu Will ja alle verfügbaren Jedi zusammengetrommelt haben! MfG, Har-Har Links 16:27, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Shaak ti und Kopier-Wikis Hi Premia, auch wenn dieses Thema eigentlich abgeschlossen sein sollte, wir keine Trolle füttern sollen und schon Kekse ausgegeben wurden muss ich dir leider einige traurige neuigkeiten schreiben. Ich bin mehr oder weniger zufällig auf das Gratis-Wiki Sithpedia gekommen. Als ich da die Benutzerliste und die Letzten Änderungen vo gesehen habe ist mir fast schlecht geworden. Sieh es dir selbst an: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Spezial:Listusers und http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Sithpedia/index.php?title=Spezial:Recentchanges (bei den letzten änderungen sind die vom 23.10 von bedeutung). Außerdem hat der ehemalige Vandale "Shaak Ti" zugegeben der admin (shaak ti) da zu sein. Ich bitte alle Benutzer die nichts wichtiges hinzuzufügen haben, sich rauszuhalten. Ich möchte hier keine gigantische diskussion auslösen, sondern lediglich unsere Admins informiren, danke. MfG - Cody 21:36, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das Wiki ist allein meine Angelegenheit! --84.58.84.229 21:45, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Die Existenz dieser Wiki ist schon längst bekannt, genauso auch deine verlinkten Seiten. Es passiert dort eigentlich nichts, was uns zu interessieren hat, da die GNU-Lizenz eingehalten wird. Die Politik, die der Admin dort betreibt, können und wollen wir gar nicht beeinflussen. Du siehst, wie du den Vandalismus mit solchen Kommentaren und Diskussionen anlockst. Am besten Hacken wir dieses Thema nun endgültig ab und lassen diese Wiki sein. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:16, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fehlerbehebung Gut, dann will ich mal sofort mit Fehlern anfangen: #Ich würde gerne auf meine Benutzerseite gehen, was allerdings nicht funktioniert. #Die Thumbs hast du ja schon angesprochen. #Die Bearbeiten-Links sind neuerdings links neben den Überschriften, was sicherlich nicht so gewollt ist. #Diverse Darstellungsprobleme bei großen Seiten. #Die Seitenüberschriften bei Hauptseite und Portalen werden trotz korrekter Systemtexte nicht mehr ausgeblendet. #Die UserStatistics funktionieren nicht mehr. Das war's erstmal, wenn ich noch mehr finde, sag ich Bescheid. 02:46, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :UserStatistics gehen wieder, an den anderen arbeite ich noch. Ich habe selbst auch noch was gefunden: Beim bearbeiten wird die Tool-Leiste oben mit den Buttons (fett, kursiv, etc.) nicht eingeblendet. Was mich am dringendsten interessieren würde, kommen alle nicht mehr auf ihre Benutzerseiten? Premia Admin 02:56, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich war auf meiner, auf der von Little Ani, Yoda41 und der von E.B. Bens wird nicht angezeigt, seine Diskussion hingegen schon. Ach und mir ist aufgefallen, dass der "Hintergrund" neuerdings zweifarbig ist, oben dieser gelbe frabton unten ists grau. Jango 02:59, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Hintergrund ist wieder in einem Ton. Danke, Jango. Premia Admin 03:08, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::Huch...hehe mir ist da anscheinend ein missgeschick passiert...ich hab dir das nämlich eigentlich geschrieben und hab vergessen, dass mein Bruder sich im Internet Explorer unter seinem Namen auf meinem Computer angemeldet hat. Aber ist ja auch egal wer es dir gesagt hat, nur falls du ihm später nochmal danken solltest und er nicht weiß wofür du ihm dankst, weiß du ja worans liegt:D. Soll ich die Signatur jetzt ändern oder ist das egal? Boba 03:18, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Alles klar. Danke, Boba. Das mit der Sig musst du wissen. Bild:;-).gif Bens Seite geht übrigens wieder. Lag daran, dass er Bild:Filmplakat_III_(High-Res).jpg drin hatte. Vielleicht haben die Klammern Probleme gemacht, wir wissen es noch nicht so genau. Jedenfalls geben alle Seiten, die dieses Bild enthalten, nur eine weiße Seite aus. Premia Admin 03:25, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich lass die sig mal so, klärt sich ja auch auf wenn man weiterliest. Gut das Bens seite wieder funktioniert. Ach die Suche ist irgendwie komisch, vorher hat links der Ausführen-Button gestanden und rechts daneben der Suche-Button, jetzt sind sie untereinander. So ich hau mich jetzt noch für zweeinhalb Stunden hin und dann gehts ab in die Schule xD Boba 03:31, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hi Premia! Ich hab bemerkt, das die Babelbilder und die Bilder in manchen Infoboxen fehlen bzw. nicht funktionieren. Aber auch normale Bilder. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:13, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hi, bei mir werden fast nur noch Bilder in Infoboxen angezeigt, und auf meine Benutzerseite kann ich auch nicht mehr, liegt wohl daran, das ich das Bild:Filmplakat_III_(High-Res).jpg drin habe. Außerdem, diese Sonderzeichen sind bei mir nicht mehr über dem Seite speichern usw. wenn ich was bearbeite, sondern darunter. Gruß, The Collector Audienz 10:25, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ok, das Problem mit der Benutzerseite wäre gelöst. The Collector Audienz 10:37, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Auf meiner Benutzerseite funktioniert kein einziges Bild mehr, außer Smileys, die gehen alle. Gruß, Finwe Disku 11:38, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Ja die meisten Bilder funktionieren bei mir auf den Artikeln nicht mehr sondern nur noch wenn man direkt auf die Datei geht.--Tobias 11:42, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Bildern ist mir auch aufgefallen. Außerdem steht bei mir im Internet Explorer ganz links unten ein Hinweis "es sind Fehler auf dieser Seite aufgetreten" - wie bei der WP übrigens auch. Ich nehme an, du wirst das bald in den Griff bekommen Premia, wollte es nur gesagt haben. Viel Erfolg, liebe Grüße - Kyle 14:03, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Seit dem die JP aktualisiert wurde, ist das die langsamste Homepage die ich je gesehen habe. Ebefall gibt es Probleme mit den Bildern, die kann ich nämlich nur noch ansehen wenn ich draufklicke. Auf meine Benutzerseite komm ich übrigens auch nicht mehr :-( Auf baldige Besserung hoffend, Darth Nihilus 66 13:47, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen: Wir haben seit dem Update etwa 50 Artikel mehr in der Statisik, die deffinitiv nicht geschrieben wurden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:55, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja das mit den Bildern ist blöd, und das die "bearbeiten"-Teilis jetzt immer links stehen ist auch etwas merkwürdig. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:04, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::::Juhu! Macht-, Hilfsbrigaden- und Jedipedianerbabel gehn wieder! Har-Har Links 17:32, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::::::Auf meine Benutzerseite komme ich zwar, aber es wird, wie bei einigen anderen auch, kein Bild mehr angezeigt und es lädt alles viel langsamer als früher. Es wäre schön, wenn das alles bald wieder funktionieren würde. Revan1188 17:36, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Das Erstellen der Thumbnails übernimmt GD2 oder ImageMagick, je nach Einstellung. GD2 will nicht, deshalb habe ich auf ImageMagick umgestellt, allerdings gehört hierfür der Safe Mode aus. Ich habe unseren Host benachrichtigt und warte auf Antwort. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:51, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Kümmer dich doch solang um die bearbeiten-Funktionen! Wenn du's bereits tust is ja gut... Har-Har Links 21:23, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Hi, Premia! Wollte nur eben melden, dass die Bilder zum Großteil wieder angezeigt werden. Allerdings erscheint immer noch die "es sind Fehler auf dieser Seite aufgetreten"-Meldung. Liebe Grüße - Kyle 12:59, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Safe Mode wurde ausgestellt, Thumbs gehen wieder bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen, ich arbeite daran. Die Thumbs sind nun übrigens in deutlich besserer Qualität, weil wir neuerdings ImageMagick statt GD2 im Einsatz haben (siehe z.B. Thumb in Vorlage:Jedipedianer). An allen anderen Punkten arbeite ich selbstverständlich weiterhin dran. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:59, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Ja so langsam wird doch alles wieder! Sehr schön, du machst das klasse Premia, ein Lob an dieser Stelle muss auch mal sein^^.--Yoda41 Admin 16:13, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Bei mir sind eigentlich alle Bilder wieder da und wenn ich welche finde wo noch diese Meldung kommt, klicke ich einfach auf Bearbeiten und speichere ohne Änderung...das hat auf Stroiners Disku und dem Spiele Portal funktioniert. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:39, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Super, habs auf der Hauptseitendiskussion ebenso gemacht, klappt hervorragend. Danke, Verwaist30! Somit funktionieren die Thumbs wieder einwandfrei. Das wichtigste Problem wäre somit also gelöst! Danke für dein Lob, Yoda41! Bild:--).gif Ich liste nun die Punkte auf, die es noch zu lösen gilt (damit ich auch wieder einen guten Überblick habe): #Die Bearbeiten-Links #Die Bearbeiten-Tools #Die Seitenüberschriften der Hauptseite und Portale #"Fertig, es sind Fehler auf der Seite aufgetreten." @Ben: Kannst du den Punkt "Diverse Darstellungsprobleme bei großen Seiten." bitte näher beschreiben? Premia Admin 18:19, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Das hat sich erledigt. Die Fehlerquelle der Seitenüberschriften hab ich gefunden, aber das kann ich dir besser direkt in ICQ erklären. Den Rest müssen wir natürlich noch lösen. 19:49, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Hallo! Ich habe noch etwas gefunden: #Meine Statistik will unbedingt aufs Seitenende #In meine Babel wird das Macht-Animationsdingsda nicht angezeigt Dafür wird aber Bild:Fight1.gif abgespielt. Also: Es gibt noch viel zu tun... Har-Har Links 14:59, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Die "Bearbeiten-Links" sind ja mitlerweile wieder auf der richtigen Seite, aber immernoch so groß. Bekommt man die auch wieder klein?--Yoda41 Admin 15:04, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Die Leiste mit den Bearbeitungssymbolen über dem Fenster wird immer noch nicht angezeigt - zumindest im IE. Komischerweise funktionieren die schon wieder im Firefox. 15:27, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ben, ich sehe dich in ICQ nie online. Schreib doch bitte hier wo die Fehlerquelle der Seitenüberschriften liegen soll, oder hinterlass mir eine Nachricht in ICQ. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:03, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du abends irgendwie nie online bist? Ok, vorgestern und gestern war ich ausnahmsweise weg, aber sonst bin ich im Normalfall immer online. Das hier zu erklären wäre außerdem zu umständlich. Wenn du Zeit hast, dann geh doch heute Mittag so zwischen 13 und 14 Uhr mal online, dann bin ich nämlich auch da. Bis dann, 02:58, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bei der Suche von z.B.: Landkriecher werden irgentwie 50 Ergebnisse angezeigt, warum gibts nur 2 Artikel? Har-Har Links 14:58, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Moin Hey Premia, wie hast du es geschafft, dass oben links das Logo der Jp zu sehen ist? Ich habe nämlich ein Wiki gemacht und keine Ahnung wie das gehen soll^^. Bitte schreib zurück Dark Lord Disku 22:45, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst mir übrigens auch via ICQ antworten. Dark Lord Disku 01:15, 28. Okt. 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Dark Lord, das Logo änderst du, indem du das neue Logo unter wiki/skins/common/images/wiki.png abspeicherst. Gruß, Premia Admin 02:00, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Könntest du mir erklären, wie ich da hinkomme? Ich weiß, dass ich vielleicht nicht das größte Wikiwissen habe, aber für diese Site reicht es. Dark Lord Disku 02:24, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Mit einem FTP-Programm kommst du da hin. Premia Admin 03:20, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::::Aso, ok. Dark Lord Disku 09:55, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Römerpedia Hallo Premia! Bei Römerpedia hat Shaak Ti mein Passwort geknackt dann sich entsperrt mir die Rechte weggenommen. Und dann hat er sich selbst die Büro-Rechte entfernt ich hab jetzt nur die synop Rechte wie kann ich die B-R. wieder erlangen. Viele Grüße Vos 10:45, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Oh Vos, wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Hast du ein leicht zu erratendes Passwort verwendet? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 12:42, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ja, dass war leicht zu erraten weil ich so aufgerecht war beim Anmelden das mir kann besseres engefallen ist. Vos 13:29, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Wie lautete es denn? Vermutlich "Römer", "Legionär" oder "Imperator". Welches war es? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 13:38, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Rom, Der traurige Vos Vos 13:53, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, liegt dein Wiki auf Gratis-Wiki? Dann melde dich bitte bei dem Betreiber von Gratis-Wiki. Ansonsten kann ich dir nur den dringenden Rat geben, sichere Passwörter auszuwählen. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:27, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Jedipedia-Logo Hi Premia, ich habe festgestellt, das das Bild:Wiki5.png nicht ganz das aktuelle Logo ist, denn auf Wiki4 steht Jedipedia'.de', was auf dem echten Logo nicht steht. Könntest du das richtige Logo auch Hochladen? Gruß, The Collector Audienz 18:02, 29. Okt. 2007 (CET) Eclipse I Hi Premia !! Ich wollt gerade an den Artikel Eclipse I arbeiten, doch dann sah ich, dass ich den Artikel nicht bearbeiten kann, da er gesichert wurde. Ich versteh das nicht ganz, denn als angemeldeter Benutzer sollte man ja Artikel schreiben dürfen. Bitte um Antwort und freundliche Grüße CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:52, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Dieser Fehler tritt allgemein auf und nicht nur bei dir. Kein Benutzer und kein Admin kann Artikel bearbeiten. Grund: Heute Nacht hat Premia ein Tool installiert, das nicht richtig funktioniert... siehe auch Artikelnamensraum gesperrt Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:56, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :: Aha, danke für die Information. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 09:59, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Artikel können wieder wie gehabt bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:51, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Zwei Sachen und ich hoffe, das du dieses mal antworten wirst Hi, 1. Du hast noch nicht auf meine obere Frage geantwortet. 2. Du solltest mal deine Disku wieder Archivieren, denn mittlerweile ist sie 66 kB groß. Gruß, The Collector Audienz 16:57, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hi Collector, ich habe das Logo hochgeladen: Bild:Wiki5.png. Hast du Probleme beim Laden meiner Disku, oder weshalb möchtest du, dass ich sie archiviere? Gruß, Premia Admin 17:50, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Naja.... das Scrollen dauert sehr lange^^ und es wird etwas unübersichtlich. MfG - Cody 18:06, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Warum unübersichtlich? Scrollen musst du ja nicht unbedingt, dafür gibt es das Inhaltsverzeichnis ganz oben. So lange es keine Probleme beim Laden gibt, befinde ich ein Archivieren bei 66 KB für unnötig. Premia Admin 18:36, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::::Also bei mir gibt es keine Probleme, ich wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen. The Collector Audienz 13:56, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nachfrage Hallo Premia, ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob und wann die Bearbeitenliste, über dem "Schreibfenster", du weißt schon was ich meine, gemacht wird. Danke im Voraus für eine Antwort. Revan1188 20:12, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Hi Revan, wir arbeiten dran. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:19, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::OK, danke. ^^ Revan1188 20:41, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Hi, wollte nur mal bemerken (weil immer alle nur über das Bearbeitungsfeld über dem "Fenster" reden), dass die Sonderzeichen-Auswahlleiste am Seitenende auch fehlt. Also genauer gesagt fehlt das Scrollfenster ganz links. Gruß, Anakin 16:19, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Nein, die Sonderzeichen werden angezeigt. Premia Admin 16:35, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Bei mir sind die auch da... Inaktiver Benutzer 16:42, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Die sind doch da? Also bei mir jedenfalls...(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ilya Skywalker (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:50, 1. Nov. 2007) :::::::Also die Sonderzeichen schon, aber da war doch immer diese Scrollbox, wo man auswählen konnte: Standart', WikiSyntax, verschiedene Sprach-Schriftzeicheh etc. Die ist bei mir nicht zu sehen. Gruß, Anakin 16:56, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Hups, ich sollte meine Tilden nicht vergessen. Waren da mal welche? Also ich sehe nur die Sonderzeichen da mit Ä,ä, usw. sonst ist da nichts... Ilya 17:01, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Ja, da war immer was, ich hab immer die Wiki-Vorlagen benutz, weil das viel schneller ging, als alles mühselig einzugeben. Hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Paul_Gerlach&action=edit so ist es in der Wikipedia, und so war das hier auch mal. Anakin 17:03, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Letzte Problemchen Ben und ich haben nun alle weiteren, wichtigen Probleme gelöst, sodass nur noch zwei Problemchen übrig geblieben sind: #"Fertig, es sind Fehler auf der Seite aufgetreten." #Dropdownmenü der Sonderzeichen Gruß, Premia Admin 17:24, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Teamarbeit führt halt (fast) immer zum Erfolg! Bild:;-).gif Wer noch Fehler entdeckt, der sollte sie hier melden. 17:30, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ich weiß nicht ob es Absicht ist, aber bei mir ist das kleine Yoda Bild über der Suche nicht mehr da... Inaktiver Benutzer 17:32, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja bei mir ist das auch weg. :( Boba 17:34, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Yoda's back! Premia Admin 17:36, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::JA! Jetzt kann ich wieder vernünftig nach Artikeln suchen;-) Also ich denke bis auf die 2 genannten Probleme ist jetzt alles erledigt. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:40, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Hm ist das mit der usermessage wieder so wie früher, so dass wenn man auf neue Nachrichten klickt auf die Diskussionsseite kommt und nicht wie euerdings in die history kommt? Hab nämlich länger keine Nachricht mehr bekommen und weiss nicht obs wieder normal ist Jango 18:12, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ehrlich gesagt find ich das ziemlich praktisch, weil man endlich mal auf den ersten Blick sieht, was da neu hinterlassen wurde... 18:18, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Auch wenn es etwas ungewohnt ist, muss ich Ben zustimmen. MfG - Cody 18:31, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Und da war es nur noch einer... Jetzt gilt es nur noch einen Fehler zu beseitigen, das Dropdownmenü der Sonderzeichen muss wieder her. Dann sind alle Fehler des Upgrades gelöst. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:20, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hast du das mit dem Dropdown Menü schon hinbekommen, weil bei mir ises da (bin momentan bei der Arbeit) zuhause wars (noch?) nich da. Jango 07:26, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Nachtrag: Ich verwende momentan den IE 7, falls hilft. ::Hi Jango, ich verwende ebenfalls den IE 7, bei mir wird das Dropdownmenü der Sonderzeichen allerdings nicht angezeigt. Mit Firefox gehts auch nicht. Merkwürdig, dass es bei dir klappt... Bild:idea.gif Premia Admin 16:20, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Artikel schreiben Hi Premia, die Frage ist zwar etwas dämlich,aber wie schreibt man Artikel(neue Artikel,nicht Artikel die rot unterlegt sind)?MfG,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:15, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Gib deinen gewünschten Artikel einfach in der Suchfunktion ein und dann kannst du sehen, ob es den Artikel schon gibt. Wenn nicht, siehst du deinen Begrif rot unterlegt. Dann klicke drauf und du kannst ihn schreiben. Gruß, Finwe Disku 18:19, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Für solche Fragen haben wir auch die FAQ.